Measuring Life in a Year
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: All main characters are those of Jonathan Larson the creator of Rent, the only OC's from me are to be listed. I do not take credit of the plot which will be used but I take credit in the Preplot, and Postplot. Please r&r and I will do the same to you.
1. We begin

"We begin on October Second 1989 at Eight pm eastern standard time in the loft of Roger, Benny, Maureen, Collins, and myself Mark Cohen. The weather outside is very cold and has crept through the cracks in the window into our loft and since none of us except for Benny really works we have to conserve our heat. Zoom in on Maureen Johnson the drama queen of alphabet city who has an audition tomorrow morning for _Little Shop of Horrors_."

Mark continued to film his girlfriend and admiring her beauty behind the lenses.. Maureen was a young woman in her early twenties who was wearing tight leather pants a sliver rhinestone belt and a red tight halter-top her brunette naturally curly hair had cascaded down her shoulders she had on a corduroy jacket to keep herself warm.

Maureen was currently in the kitchen cooking them a hot meal when he ran out of film and had to rewind.. "Marky…" Maureen laughed.. "Pookie, when are you ever going to come out from behind the outside of life and enjoy it on the inside with me?"

Mark sat his camera down and went in to the kitchen and gave her a hug "When I make my first film I promise.." He gave her a light gentle kiss on the lips. And took his seat at the table.

Mark who was this young adult about 22 always looked at life behind his camera as if that was the only way to escape his failures. Mark wore small-framed glasses with a black rim; he had blonde hair and deep sapphires that glistened as bright as the North Star. He was wearing jeans a blue and white long sleeved shirt and his blue and white scarf, no matter if he was inside or outside he had his scarf with him. Mark used it as a good luck charm, which made him look like a charming young lad he was also wearing his brown corduroy jacket. He looked around for Roger but figured he was on the rooftop writing a song.

Benny walked in as soon as he heard the word food. "Hey Maureen, do you have any extra food for a good man like me?" He batted his eyelashes trying to seduce her into a meal. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Yes Benny there is plenty." She took out another plate for him. Roger came down from the rooftop. "I was writing a song ok. If you can't find me you should know I am writing one great song.." Benny laughed.. "One great song? You'll see when we open the Cyber Arts Studio I want you to be my first client and I will help you get your name out there you'll be big.. You can see it in the lights.." Benny put his hands up to show a billboard.. "Roger Davis the greatest musician who finally finished a song.." He laughed again. "You'll see." Roger got a disgusted look on his face.. "Oh, shut the fuck up Benny."

Roger went to the window to look out onto the city's neon lighting.. "One of these days, I am going to be big, I am going to have a band I am going to name it.. "The Well Hungarians." His mind started to wonder as a smile rolled across his face. "That will be the day I know I have accomplished something." As he was gazing out on the horizon of the city he spotted Collins making his way to the pay phone to call for the keys.

Collins was an African American man dressed like a bohemian. His attire mainly consisted of a long trench coat that is a leather jacket that looked to be like the color of soot from a fire that had gone cold and burnt out leaving the ambers gray, a beanie, jeans and a buttoned down long sleeved shirt with a white long sleeve shirt that was made from the materials like thermal clothes are underneath. Collins some times wears a yellow vest type of a shirt that has no sleeves over the top of his buttoned down shirts. He always wore a crochet beanie that was either white beanie or a black beanie and he was filled with an imagination that would confuse a chicken. Who always loved to drink Stoli no matter what the occasion was it was his choice of an alcoholic beverage.

Collins looked up into the night sky while smoking the rest of his cigarette and flicked it out onto to the street. He walked into the phone booth half way and began to dial the number to the loft when he spotted Roger in the window. He hung up the phone and walked over to the building.. "Yo dude! It's Collins throw down the keys.." He looked up to Roger who seemed to have been day dreaming once again about his future.. Roger was disoriented.. "Oh hey dude! Catch!" He threw the keys at Collins. "Be up in a few minutes." Roger slightly nodded and went back to playing his guitar. "One of these days.." He kept on telling himself.

A few minutes later the door swung open and Collins appeared he had brought some Stoli for everyone.. "Hey Guys!" He had a smile on his face as he went to give Maureen a hug.. "So Maureen what are you cooking for dinner tonight?" He asked as his eyes widened to the smell of a delicious meal. "Hey baby, oh it is just spaghetti and meatless meatballs." She smiled and held out a spoon with some of the sauce on it for him to taste. He took one taste and started to gaze hungrily at the rest of it. "Maureen Johnson that is exquisite!" She smiled and pranced off to drain the water for the pasta. Collins sat his jacket down on the beat up couch and went to grace Benny in a hug. "Hey Benny!" Collins patted him on the back.

Benny was dressed similar to Collins and Mark. Benny was a bald African American man in his mid twenties just like Collins he was about 5'11 and weighed around 165 pounds. He was wearing a green turtle neck long sleeved sweatshirt made out of thin materials and had on a pair of black jeans and a pair of Nike's that had a few small holes in them. He hadn't had a chance to get a new pair yet because he had Rent to pay as well as his friends had too so their money was tight and buying new clothes didn't happen everyday. Benny pulled out of the hug. "It's going good Collins, how was working at NYU today?" Collins gave him thee "oh Jesus." look and rolled his eyes.. "Those fucking kids, all they want to do is not pay attention.. I am just glad to be done for the night." He let out a small sigh and went over to Roger.

Roger had the glaze in his eyes again as he was playing his guitar trying to visualize himself becoming successful in America in the late 80's but his hopes and dreams were fading he had no self confidence. He looked up and saw Collins.. "Those fucking kids… When are they ever going to learn?" He questioned Collins and went back to playing. Roger was this young punk rocker like person in his early twenties. Maureen, Roger, and Mark were the younger people out of the whole group so they had a lot of growing up to do. Roger was crouched over in the corner of the windowsill with his legs crossed over each other. He was wearing faded blue jeans with bleach spots, a black and white tee shirt that said CGBG. CGBG was a club that was in New York City. It was his dream goal to have his band perform there. His hair was short and sort of spiky, the tips were bleached blonde and he was wearing a denim blazer with a torn pocket. His sleeves were missing a few snaps but it didn't bother him this was his style of clothing, which he loved.

Maureen came out of the kitchen she had turned on the heater for the night and took off her jacket. "Hey guys dinner is ready!" She sat the bowl of pasta, and a bowl of the sauce on the table with forks, knives, plates, and napkins out for everyone.. "What do you all want to drink?" They all have a small laugh and looked at her funny.. In unsent they said. "Wine and Beer!" Maureen nodded. "Ok, well if you all would come to the table to eat we can talk!" She went and grabbed a couple of bottles of beer and a bottle of wine. They all took their seats and got their dinner.

"This is wonderful Maureen thanks!" She grinned. "No problem, you know I love cooking for my 4 best friends!" Maureen sat back and glanced over how everyone was enjoying his or her dinner. They talked about their day and what had gone on. The sound of a pager went off.. "Beep Beep!" Mark looked at Collins.. "Take your AZT." Collins gave the "go to hell your not the boss of me" look but nodded his head as an ok and took the AZT anyway. As Collins was taking his AZT Benny silently looked away and took his. He also had been infected with the silent killer known as AIDS. A few mouths dropped open, because they couldn't believe that another one of their friends had been given a death sentence. Maureen looked over at him and gave the.. "Want to talk?" look but he quietly went on eating his dinner.

Everyone was lost in the mix of conversations when Mark's mind triggered and a light bulb came on in his head. He had been thinking of this new girl he met and he figured she was the right person for Roger so that he wouldn't be alone. "Hey Roger.." Mark began to speak up. "Yes?" Roger was still fixed on his dreams and wasn't paying attention.. "Well I met this girl today she is pretty, she has blonde hair she is.." Maureen got pissed off.. "MARK COHEN.. Why the fuck are you talking about girls around me, am I not good enough for you.." Benny and Collins were on the inside but still outside of this discussion.. "Oh dammnnnn.." Benny gave a small chuckle.

"Chill Maureen I wasn't checking her out I just met her I was working on some footage today for my documentary and she looked lost. I went up to her and we started talking she was looking for a place to get a meal anyways as I was saying Roger. Her name is April she is the punk rocker type of person and I think she would be perfect for you. She seemed to have a lot in common with you and if you would like to meet her she is in 4B." Roger's face lit up. It was the first time in a long time you had even seen him smile with the word "girl" mentioned to him.

"Really.." He said.. " I would love to get to know her. Did she say any time I can come to meet her? I think I should go tomorrow I would.. I mean.. I.." Roger began to blush. Had he finally been able to come out of his part on his dreams fading or what? That is the question. Collins laughed.. "Go for it man!" They finished their meal and thanked Maureen. Mark took all of the dishes and washed them and put them in the drying rack to be put up in the morning. Maureen and Benny went out onto the balcony of the loft and started talking. "Benny I am so sorry, first Collins and now you. How did this happen? How long have you known about your AIDS?" She started to question him trying not to make him angry. He took her hand in his.

"Maureen, I was at the Cat Scratch Club one day and there was this beautiful girl I never got her name until about a few days ago she was gorgeous. She looks to be about 19 years old she is your size petite and she has long black natural curly hair that ends above her waist line.. She was wearing a sparkled top and a micro mini black leather skirt, go-go boots, and fishnet stockings. She had glitter all over her body and she was pretty. She is very pretty and her name is Mimi Marquez. She is known as the "Feline of Avenue B." Well I paid for a lap dance and I was enjoying it. This past week I wasn't feeling well and I felt like I was dying I had a fever and I just felt really bad. So I went to the doctor and got tests done for everything just to see if it wasn't the flu or anything like that and my test results came back positive for HIV. I am now taking AZT as well as Collins is and My life feels like it is crushed now.

Benny began to break down in tears; he was a man who never cried over anything unless someone or something died so this was a rare moment in Benny's life where he felt like it was his time to go. Maureen embraced him in a tight hug told him everything was going to be ok. "You know Benny, Collins got through his first stages of AIDS when he was using you have to remember that he and his life partner Alex both had gotten AIDS although Alex is no longer in Collins life because AIDS took over his fight Collins looks better then before he ever did even before he got AIDS. Alex and Collins had shared needles and that is how he contracted AIDS. You have to stay strong; Mark, Roger, and I are here for you, even Collins because that is what he goes through daily. Baby you have to be strong and remember everything is going to be ok." She gave him another hug. Benny wiped away his tears. "Your right Maureen, I do have to be strong, and Collins is still alive so I know that I am going to be alive for a long time.

Maureen had scooted off to the shower and put on her silk pj pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top and waiting under the covers for Mark. Benny, Collins, and Roger all drifted off to their locations for the night. Maureen saw Mark come in and she was crying. "I.. I.. am sorry I yelled at you.." She said while wiping away a tear. "I know Maureen.. I just wish you would trust me like I trust you that I would never cheat on you. The reason why is because I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and changed into his sweats they curled up and fell asleep for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, soo...this is the first chapter of many please let me know what you think. The first chapter took me a day and a half to write with a lot of distractions of listening to RENT. I often have writers block, and so to get rid of it I listen to RENT:) The reason why I am just now posting this is because fan fiction wouldn't allow me to post it before so it was actually written last Saturday night and then reedited completely all day Sunday. - Amanda


	2. Nervousness at both ends

The next morning Maureen was awakened by the sunrays that had cased over her body

The next morning Maureen was awakened by the sunrays that had cased over her body. She stretched out and noticed that Mark was already gone to go work on his documentary he has been trying to write a film, but never seems to have good luck even with his scarf that he calls good luck it just doesn't seem to come around. "I wonder where he went off to.." Maureen thought in her head. As she crawled out of bed she noticed a note on the pillow and a pink rose from Mark she began to read the note_. _

"_Dear Maureen, good luck at auditions today I know you will make it because your all about drama, I love you and tonight dinner is on me because we are going to go to the Life Café, you, me, Benny, Collins, and Roger. Love Marky."_

Maureen smiled as she finished reading the note from Mark and started getting ready for her auditions the sun was shining brightly through the curtains in her and Mark's room. And that is as bright as her smile was. She was excited because there was going to be a new future in her life. She could see her name on the billboard as the most outspoken actress on Broadway. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy.. When skies are gray you never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away.."

Maureen belted a few musical notes to warm up her voice for auditions. She walked out of the bathroom she was wearing her hair half way up half way down more down so that the brunette naturally curly hair could cascade down her shoulders, very little make up, a turquoise halter top that had silver rhinestones around the collar of the neck, a turquoise sash that she had made as a belt, a pair of black leather pants, and her favorite pair of running shoes they were Addidas. She brushed her teeth, and took the rose into the kitchen to put in a glass with water so it wouldn't die.

As she made her way to the kitchen she noticed that Benny was gone to work at the car service station as a mechanic, Collins was gone off to his office at NYU, and Roger was singing.. Roger walked out of his room and he was dressed nicely he had his hair spiked up, he was wearing a wife beater white tee shirt that had the logo of his future band on it that he created himself, he was wearing blue faded jeans and he had his blue denim jacket on. He was singing "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me.." it was an 80's song but he didn't continue the rest of the song because he didn't want to jinx his luck in meeting April and possibly starting a relationship with her. "Hey Maureen." he said with a bright smile on his face. "Good morning baby." Maureen said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Somebody looks to be in a great mood today.." She playfully punched him in the stomach. "Yes, I am your right, today I am going to go meet April."

He continued to smile as he straightens out his jacket. "Do I look ok? I mean is this. Do I look good enough in this outfit? I'm about to meet a girl who could possibly be my future?" Roger started to panic.. "Jeez Roger, I could have sworn you weren't gay and caring about what you wear or how nicely dressed you look. That is only Collins who does that but then again his style is a way he enjoys life!! Relax Roger, you look nice, if I wasn't with Mark then I would be with you!" She laughed again. "Thanks Maureen I am flattered.." Roger rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee and put up the dishes that were out last night to dry.

"Don't you have an audition soon Maureen?" He tried to change the subject that Roger could finally have a girl friend and he wanted to know about Maureen's schedule for the day.. She looked at the broken clock on the wall that still managed to work.. "Oh Shit!" She exclaimed as she quickly tried to remember the role she wanted, her purpose, and why she wanted to make money and be on Broadway. It was her dream to be an actress no matter which way she did it she was going to. "Your right Roger, I am so nervous what do I do?" Roger looked at her.. "Coffee?" He smiled and handed her a cup..

"Yes thanks, I think I will have a couple of cups of coffee and then head down to the Nederland Theatre for auditions, don't forget tonight Mark is taking us all to the Life Café and maybe you can bring April along with you.. That is if you feel comfortable in doing so." she slowly sipped her coffee and turned off the heater for the day so that they could conserve all of the heat for night times only. "So when you meet April approach her calmly and carefully, you tend to scare off girls all the time, you want to start a relationship with her or at least get to know her first besides your decide to get into her pants.." Maureen laughed quietly.

"Oh shut the hell up Maureen, that was only one girl and she wasn't even the right one for me, besides I am just going to start my conversation out small and see what she likes to do for fun, how old she is, why she chose here out of all the places in the world and casual small talk I promised myself this morning when I took a shower I wasn't going to rush anything!" Roger started to get angry.

"Oh well! Goodbye…"

"Break a leg"

"You too.."

"If I do then she can take care of me." he snickered.


End file.
